


礼物

by desertbai



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14, 桑光 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertbai/pseuds/desertbai
Summary: 作者：沙漠白CP：桑克瑞德X私设光（乙女向，除成熟体型外无其他具体外貌种族设定）流水账文笔，OOC，一丢丢伊甸调查背景，两人已交往
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	礼物

在白茫茫的空无大地呆得久了，人难免会产生一些奇奇怪怪的想法。饶是善于克制情绪的桑克瑞德也烦躁起来，琳也快坚持不住了，只是小姑娘不愿在监护人面前露怯，两人较劲似的谁也不先说回去。  
得知光回来，父女两都松了口气。  
“这次的调查就告一段落吧。”桑克瑞德说。  
琳点点头。两人回到水晶都，顾不上休息直奔观星室。  
其他人都到了，光正在和其他人聊天，看到两人后露出惊喜的笑容。  
“你们回来了。”光走过来，先拥抱了桑克瑞德。桑克瑞德回抱住日思夜想的恋人，在她颈侧深深嗅了一口，感觉多日的烦躁烟消云散，心情一下子轻松起来。  
光松开手，给他一个wink，然后拥抱了琳。  
“好久不见啦，琳。”  
这下雅·修特拉就不会笑话他和桑克瑞德了。  
尚未成年的光之巫女被大英雄的突然袭击弄得面红耳赤，但还是很开心地回抱她：“好、好久不见。”  
光汇报了原初世界的情况，几人讨论了一阵，结束后差不多已经到晚饭时间。光邀请众人一起去餐厅，结果大家都十分有眼色地拒绝了。  
“有些人要忍耐不住了。”雅·修特拉意有所指，“我们就不打扰了。”  
众人各自离去，琳向两人道别后跟着于里昂热走了，只剩下光和桑克瑞德。  
“雅·修特拉说的是我吗？”光忍不住问。  
“大概是我。”桑克瑞德说，打量着路边商店摆出来的食材，“吃什么？”  
“你做？”光惊讶地抬抬眉毛，她还不知道桑克瑞德会做饭。  
“填饱肚子没问题。”桑克瑞德看了看食物的新鲜程度，“有什么想吃的？”  
光凑过去查看：“我看看……还挺丰富的。做点简单的吧，我不挑食。”  
两人挑选一番，桑克瑞德抱着选好的食材往公寓的方向走。  
“去你那儿吧。”桑克瑞德说。光的房间要稍大一些，厨具什么的也比较齐全，他的房间几乎没开过火。  
“可以，走吧。”  
房间被打扫得很干净。两人把食材放好，桑克瑞德取下手甲卷起袖子准备洗菜，却被光推到一边。  
“去洗澡，你身上全是土。”光笑道，“沾我一身。”  
桑克瑞德摊手，叮嘱道：“你可别动火，说好了今天我主厨。”  
“那我先帮你处理好。”  
桑克瑞德亲一口光的脸颊，急匆匆地冲进浴室。  
光拿出专用的厨刀，精准迅速地将所有食材切好，检查一遍调味品，熟练地给炉子点火，把锅放上去。当她去拿油壶的时候，一只光裸的手臂从她背后伸过来捉住她的手。  
“喂，说好的我主厨，你怎么把火点上了。”  
光回头，看到桑克瑞德近在咫尺的脸，弯起嘴角：“习惯了。你洗完了？”  
“幸好我洗得快，再慢点你就把饭都做好了。”桑克瑞德抢过油壶往锅子里倒了些油，但没把光推开。  
光顺着他光裸的手臂看过去，眯起眼睛：“怎么不穿衣服。”  
桑克瑞德光着上身，下身只裹了一条浴巾，跟没穿区别不大。  
“我没穿吗？”桑克瑞德轻轻晃了晃锅子，似笑非笑地看她一眼。  
“会被油溅到啦！”光受不了地给他套上一条围裙，“好歹穿得像一个厨师吧。”  
桑克瑞德展开手臂乖乖地让光给自己系好围裙，然后往锅里放食材。光转到他背后系好围裙，顺手扯掉他的浴巾。  
桑克瑞德转过头，对她抬起眉毛。  
“这就像了。”光一本正经地说，还在他屁股上摸了一把。  
桑克瑞德伸手去捉她，光敏捷地后退一步躲开他的手：“要糊了哦。”  
白发男人意味深长地看了她一眼，连忙翻动锅里的食材，佯怒道：“别捣乱，我要忍耐不住了。”  
“好，我会听话不捣乱的。”光轻笑，拎着浴巾后退两步观察他，发现桑克瑞德真的会做饭，动作还挺熟练。食物的香气和围裙下的男性躯体都令她食指大动，光终于受不了地从他身旁退开，把浴巾丢到脏衣篮里，在餐桌上摆好餐具，然后拿出一瓶酒，老实地坐下来等饭吃，可眼睛还是不由自主地移过去，盯着桑克瑞德的一举一动，欣赏他的肉体。  
桑克瑞德的身材并不高大，在人族男性中个头只能算中等，但是身体比例很好，肩宽腰细腿长，肌肉结实但不夸张，肩背线条流畅，臀部的形状相当不错，两条腿又长又直，看得光心痒难耐。  
雅·修特拉那张嘴真是厉害，她也快忍耐不住了。如果目光有实质，那桑克瑞德的背面至少被她已经扒了一层。  
“你有那么饿吗？”桑克瑞德被光盯得实在受不了，回头看她一眼。  
光在餐桌后托着腮看他，意有所指：“快饿死了。”说完还舔了舔嘴唇。  
桑克瑞德吸了口气，把头转回去，强迫自己别这个时候就硬起来。  
“再等一会儿就好。”他克制地说，“很快。”  
光听出他语气里的忍耐，没敢继续撩他，默默地看着他忙活。十多分钟后桑克瑞德关了火，把食物装进盘子里端过来。他的手艺的确不如光那么好，卖相只能说一般般，但味道意外地还不错。  
桑克瑞德换掉围裙裹了件浴袍回来，与光相对而坐。时间太紧，加上光的眼睛一直没离开过他，实在是做不出什么像样的东西。  
“比我想得好多了。”光实话实说，分面包给他，“我都不知道你还会做饭。”  
“生存技巧可是我的强项，不过比你还是差远了。”桑克瑞德顺势蹭了蹭光的手指，才把面包接过去。  
光盯着他，桑克瑞德理所当然地对她弯起唇角，光摇了摇头。  
“我开酒了。”光拔掉酒瓶的塞子。  
两人吃了十分愉快的一餐，喝光了那瓶酒。饭后光把盘子摞在水槽里准备洗，被桑克瑞德从背后抱住，直接拖到床上。  
“让我洗完。”  
“明天再洗。”  
“等一下！我还有东西要给你！”  
“等不了了！”  
桑克瑞德低头吻下去，把光的推拒吞掉。光挣扎了一下，被桑克瑞德十指交缠地抓住手，便不再抵抗，专心和他用舌头打架。  
桑克瑞德不肯放过她的唇，解开光的衣扣，手指探进去抚摸她丰满柔软的乳房。光的肌肤十分光滑，桑克瑞德闻到淡淡的沐浴露的味道，看来光在去找水晶公之前就洗过澡了。  
光抱着他的脖子啃咬他的唇，解开浴袍摩挲他的背，顺着脊柱一路抚摸到腰臀处，捏了捏她盯了半天的臀，手感很不错。  
“刚才没看够吗？”桑克瑞德在接吻的间隙问。  
“你从来没给我看过。”光半是责怪半是撒娇地说，“我要多捏几下。”  
桑克瑞德吻她的脖颈和锁骨，把人从衣服里剥出来，吸吮她的乳房。光被他亲得十分舒服，身体热起来，小口吸着气，手指伸进白色的发丝间，轻柔地抚摸他的发。  
桑克瑞德继续向下舔吻，分开光的双腿。光的下体已经被缝隙中渗出的爱液沾湿，桑克瑞德用舌尖分开那条隐秘的缝隙，找到已经浮出的阴蒂逗弄。光忍不住发出一声舒服的轻叹，不由自主地夹住腿，却被他拉开继续伺弄，被快感折腾得叫出声来。  
“快进来吧。”光催促，“别玩了。”  
“你下面湿得好厉害。”桑克瑞德说，握着早已勃起的分身在光的蜜穴外磨蹭，“很想我吗？”  
“……你说呢？”光嗔怒地斜了他一眼。  
“回答我。”桑克瑞德叼住光的耳朵轻声问。  
“……当然想……啊！”  
粗大的分身挤进湿滑的甬道，光只觉得整个下体都被撑开，又酸又胀，不由绷住身体，颤声道：“轻点……”  
温暖的穴肉包把桑克瑞德的分身裹得严严实实，听到光这么说他便停止开拓：“才进了一半。你里面好紧，放松一些。”  
他慢慢动起来，不忘用手指抚慰恋人的身体，注视她的反应。他知道怎样让光舒服，他喜欢看光和他做爱时的表情，光会露出其他人无法见到的媚态，这是专属于他一个人的表情。  
快感的浪潮随着抽插一波接一波地到来，光的蜜穴被体液浸得湿滑无比，很快就将对方的分身整根吞了进去，被顶到深处的时候会产生令她脚软的满足感。她注意到桑克瑞德琥珀色的眼睛正在注视自己，便也望向他，看着那张她打心眼里喜欢的脸，吐露自己的愉悦。  
“……好深……唔啊……要不行了……”  
“快到了告诉我。”  
桑克瑞德卖力地抽插，每一下都顶在最深处。光被他顶得娇喘连连，呻吟声越来越大，情不自禁地抱紧怀里的人，柔软的乳房贴住他的胸口，寻找他的唇。  
“快……快要……快要到了……”光断断续续地说，“射进来。”  
桑克瑞德吻了吻她被亲到红肿的唇瓣，狠狠地抽插几下，在光的身体里倾泻出来。与他同时高潮的光夹紧他的分身，身体一瞬间绷紧，过了好一会儿才慢慢放松下来。  
两人搂在一起温存了一会儿，桑克瑞德爬起来，起身的时候倒吸了一口气。光的指甲又把他的背挠破了，这是他体位几乎每次都会遭受的待遇。  
“对不起，又让你受伤了。”光说，轻抚他的脸小声道歉，“我不是故意的。”  
桑克瑞德吻她的唇角：“你每次都要道歉，下次还会挠我。”  
“谁让你那么急。”光说，声音里有着满足后的慵懒，“这种时候我可管不住自己的手。”  
桑克瑞德刮了一下她的鼻子，从床头柜上拿过一个小盒子。  
“你刚才说有东西给我，我也有东西给你。”  
盒子里是一对漂亮的耳饰，样式很有些年头，做工十分精致，像是翻新过的古物，  
“我在鼹灵集市发现的。”桑克瑞德说，“似乎是古董，我觉得你大概会喜欢。”  
“……这可不便宜。”光摸了摸那对耳饰，小心地盖上盒盖，“我很喜欢。”  
“你喜欢就好。”白发男人的眼神十分温柔。  
光亲了一口他的脸颊，问：“你算过日期了？”  
“算日期？”桑克瑞德疑惑地偏了下头，“什么日期？”  
“……原初世界那边，是恋人节。”光回答。  
桑克瑞德愣了一下，然后笑起来：“没想到我正好赶上，好巧。”  
“所以，我也有东西给你。”光说，“是恋人节的礼物。”  
桑克瑞德眨眨眼睛：“礼物？”  
光下床去背包里翻出一个心形盒子，递给桑克瑞德：“本想刚才给你，结果你根本不让我说完话。”  
“这的确是我的错，我下次注意。”桑克瑞德接过盒子，把光拉到自己怀里靠着，解开盒子上的丝带，“让我看看里面是什么。”  
是巧克力。  
“谢谢。”桑克瑞德牵起光的手指吻了一下，“你自己做的吗？”  
光点点头。从采可可豆到做成成品，包括盒子都没有第二个人参与。巧克力被做成了拇指大的心形小块，整齐地排放在盒子里。  
桑克瑞德拿起一颗丢进嘴里，香醇甜蜜的味道在唇齿间融化开，白发男人满足地眯起眼睛。  
“怎么样？”光问，有点紧张。她并不是不知道自己做的东西是什么味道，可她不确定桑克瑞德喜不喜欢。  
“香味很醇厚，甜度正好。”桑克瑞德回答，“好吃极了！这么好吃的巧克力在外面可买不到。”  
光笑了，桑克瑞德感到自己的心脏被她的笑容击中，抬起她的下巴，给了她一个巧克力味的吻。

END


End file.
